Boy Talk (With a Girl)
by mockingjay9392
Summary: hen Piper hears crying in the middle of the night she didn't expect it to be from...Leo? Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HOO


**I saw a picture and it gave me a great idea for this one-shot. NOT A LIPER one-shot just a Leo & Piper friendship with Jasper moments :D**

Boy talk (with a girl)

Piper's POV

Piper was happy, well as happy as a demigod can be who's off to take down Mother Earth, she was having a dreamless sleep with Jason's strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively her waist protectively, her head was leaning against his chest, listening to his heart beat, the rhythmic boom boom helping her doze off, when a soft cry invaded her ears. She looked up at Jason who was still sleeping soundly, the cry sounded again so, very gently she removed Jason's arms from around, already missing the sensation of being safe, lifted the quilt from around her and put her feet on the cold ground. Once again the cry flooded, ever so quietly, into the cabin. Piper grabbed Katoptris, which was on the bedside table, put on Jason's jacket and walked out into the hall. The cry came from a cabin; Piper walked over and saw that it was Leo's.

"Repair boy, are you ok?" Piper asked, concern dripping from her voice. "Sure, Beauty Queen. I'm fine!" Leo replied, trying his signature smirk and failing causing more tears to fall down his cheeks and wiping them away quickly. Piper walked over to him and sat next to him on his messy bed. "Leo…what's wrong?" Piper asked gently "I…" His voice cracked "I had the worst dream that I've ever had before…" He said a fresh batch of tears welling up in his eyes. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked quietly. Leo closed his eyes and took 3 deep breaths and nodded, his curly hair flapping up and down. "I was on…Cal…Calypso's island and Gaea was there, she was tormenting her saying what she was going to do to us…me! Then showing her images of us getting…killed by giants…" Leo spat the last word indicating that he had finished. "Calypso, she was crying, like horrible _heartbroken_ crying, sitting in the dirt just crying. She kept saying my name like she wanted me to hear her and I kept calling her but she couldn't hear me…"

Leo suddenly burst into a flood of tears muttering what he would do to Gaea when he got his hands on her. Piper was speechless as she watched her best friend, who was always so confident and keeping up the joyful environment, breaking down in front of her. It had happened to her father, movie star Tristan McLean, and she couldn't let it happen to Leo. Piper wrapped hug with his head on her shoulder. "Hey, it was only a dream…don't worry she'll be okay, we'll be okay…" She reassured him. They sat there for a while not saying anything just enjoying their best friends company.

Leo lifted his head from her shoulder from her shoulder and Piper removed her arms from the embrace. "Thanks Beauty Queen…I think I ruined your jacket…" Leo pointed at her jacket shoulder, which was stained with Leo's tears. "Don't worry it's Jason's jacket anyway I'm sure he'll understand." She replied, "You okay now?" Leo nodded Piper yawned "Well, I'm tired now, so I'm gonna go besides Jason will freak when he realises that I'm not there if he wakes up." She said giving Leo and sisterly kiss on the cheek and walking towards the door. "You go Beauty Queen!" Piper turned to look at Leo with a crimson red face "LEO!" She whisper/shouted, "Piper!" He replied she rolled her eyes at his antics. "Bye Leo." She waved "See ya Pipes." He waved back as she shut the door to his cabin.

She walked into Jason's cabin just as he woke up "Pipes, is that you?" He asked, sleep clear in his voice "Yeah, it's me, Jason." Piper whispered making her way towards him. "Where were you?" He mumbled, "On deck, getting some fresh air." She lied, she thought it would be best for Leo to tell, Jason not her. "Why is your shoulder wet?" He raised his eyebrows "Water sprayed on it." She said, nodding her head. "We're flying…" He stated. "Ha! I was just testing you! Its rain!" She laughed nervously. Jason laughed and leaned back on the bed his hand behind his head. "You were with Leo weren't you?" He laughed, Piper sighed "Yeah…" Jason was still smiling like a goof. "Why?" He wondered "Had a nightmare and really affected him, hence why I have a wet shoulder…" She admitted whilst taking off said jacket "Is he okay?" Jason's goofy smile falling of his face "He's okay now don't worry Jase." She said as she climbed in next to him, he turned to look at her "Are you su-" She cut him of with a kiss that could've lasted a few seconds or a few hours, Piper wouldn't have cared. "I am positive that he is ok, Jason!" She said, feeling a yawn coming on. "Ok…" Jason replied a dreamy smile on his face. Piper yawned and rested her head on Jason's chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love Pipes." He mumbled into her hair "I love you too, Sparky." She smiled, sleepily. Once again she fell asleep to the rhythmic boom boom of his heart.

**That was probably the cutest one-shot I've EVER written! I loved writing it! Leo & Piper friendship there and JASPER! **

**Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Love,**

**-mockingjay9392**

Ɗ ℕ'ｨ ω ℜℜƴ ℬɘ ɦɨℙℙƴ


End file.
